In the field of chemical hybridizing agents, 1-aryl-1,4-dihydro-4-oxo-6-alkylpyridazine-3-carboxylic acids are known to be highly active pyridazine type gametocides. The present invention relates to 3,5-dicarboxypyridazines and their use as chemical hybridizing agents.